


"Is that blood?"

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Seems Drunk, Blood, Injury, M/M, Malec, Oneshot, Short, Worried Magnus, injuries, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A prompt from Tumblr"Is that blood?"Alec gets injured and goes straight to his personal nurse





	"Is that blood?"

Alec raised his arm and sluggishly knocked on Magnus’s door, blood dripping through his fingers 

“C-Come on Mags” Alec mumbled leaning against the door, breathing was becoming more and more difficult by the second. 

“I’m sorry but yo- Alec?” Alec heard Magnus’ voice as the door opened 

“Hey…” Alec let out a breathless laugh, opening his eyes to meet Magnus’ concerned gaze 

“Are you okay? You’re all pale and… is that blood?” Magnus questioned, his voice quivering a little. Alec was about to answer when he felt his legs begin to give out from underneath him 

“Whoa!” Magnus exclaimed as Alec fell against him in a heap, he was quick to react and grabbed the injured shadowhunter before he could hit the floor 

“Oh god Alexander what have you done to yourself?” Magnus asked

“Fighting demons and stuff…” Alec replied, his voice slurred. Magnus frowned as he laid Alec down on his couch, he was pale, cool to the touch and clammy 

“Let me see” Magnus instructed prying Alec’s bloody hand away from the source of the blood, Alec, doing what he was told hissed in pain as the pressure lifted off his wound. There was a large stab wound under his hand which was oozing blood 

“And what might have caused this?” Magnus questioned as he began to conjure healing magic 

“Some demon sneaked up on me… could have taken it though” Alec mumbled, his eyes fluttering close 

“Of course you could have darling, keep your eyes open for me alright?” Magnus smirked as placed his hands over the wound and began healing it. Alec flinched and groaned as the magic began to take effect, his eyes scrunching up in pain 

“Why didn’t you active your healing rune?” Magnus raised an eyebrow 

“Dropped my steele” Alec replied with a shrug 

“Of course you did” Magnus mumbled under his breath as he continued to heal Alec. Finally the wound began to close and the blood ceased 

“I got blood on your floor” Alec frowned looking over to the hallway 

“Don’t worry about that, you need to rest now” Magnus replied grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch 

“Rest… sounds good” Alec murmured closing his eyes. Magnus smiled affectionately and brushed his fringe off his forehead

“You will be the death of me” He smirked before placing a gentle kiss against his forehead 

~~~~~

The feeling of light shaking was what roused Alec from his sleep, someone had their hand on his shoulder and was lightly shaking him. With a groan Alec opened his eyes and saw a blurry figure looking down at him 

“Hey there sleepy head, how are you feeling?” Alec heard Magnus say

“I’m fine, what happened?” Alec yawned rubbing his eyes

“You almost passed out on me in my doorway” Magnus replied placing down a mug on the coffee table. 

“Oh yeah… sorry about that” He mumbled stretching his arms above his head, his body stiff from being asleep 

“Izzy called whilst you were asleep, you slept for 12 hours” Magnus informed him grabbing Alec’s phone off the coffee table 

“12 hours?! Why didn’t you wake me up?” Alec exclaimed sitting up suddenly, pain shot through his stomach causing him to yelp in pain 

“Take it easy, you lost a lot of blood, you needed sleep” Magnus exclaimed placing his hands against Alec’s chest pushing him back down 

“But the institute…

“Can handle themselves for a while, you need to relax that pretty little head of yours” Magnus interrupted him, placing a hand against his cheek; thankfully he was a lot warmer and the colour had returned to his face 

“Fine…” Alec sighed relaxing back against the couch 

“Good, do you need anything?” Magnus questioned, a smile appeared on Alec’s lips at the question  
“A kiss would be great” He replied causing Magnus to chuckle 

“That I can provide”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr: https://gummi-stories.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you have a request send me a message! :D


End file.
